megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabyoall
, also known as Gabyool and Spine, is a series of low-lying, spinning security robots that travels back and forth on a surface to obstruct intruders. They mostly appear on floors and platforms, usually speeding up when the player is on the same floor, but there are also varieties that occupy ceilings and walls. Some can only be destroyed with certain special weapons such as the Rolling Cutter and the Ring Boomerang; however, others are invincible to all weapons. Its name may be derived from the Japanese word "gabyou", which means thumbtack. __TOC__ ''Mega Man'' series Gabyoall is a spiked, spinning enemy that damages the player on contact. It was made to attack intruders who sneaked into Dr. Wily's bases. They can be destroyed with Rolling Cutter, Thunder Beam, Fire Storm or a well-timed Hyper Bomb, although the Mega Buster and Ice Slasher will paralyze them briefly. In the original Mega Man, they appear in the stages of Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, and Bomb Man. They have the same behavior in the Mega Man remake, Mega Man: Powered Up, however, on Easy Mode Spines will never dash at the player. On Normal Mode, a Spine will only dash while the player is standing on the same surface it is occupying, and on Hard Mode they are always dashing. In Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, they appear in Cut Man's stage, in the Wily Castle, and in the Wily Station. They also appear in Mega Water S's stage and the first Wily Tower stage in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Mega Man Legacy Collection data A robot made to attack intruders who've sneaked into Dr. Wily's bases. It can be destroyed with certain weapons. :HP: 01 :AT: 03 :Weakness: Thunder Beam Electric Gabyoall , misspelled as "Electric Gabyoll" in Mega Man III, are two indestructible electric Gabyoalls, one on the floor and one on the ceiling, that fire arcs of electricity between them (emitting a brief flash before doing so). They are strictly found in Spark Man's stage, both regular and revisited (that is, when Doc Robot appears). They appear in Spark Man's Stage again in Mega Man III. Garyoby is a Gabyoall equipped with a buzzsaw in Mega Man 4. They appear in Ring Man's and Dive Man's stages, plus Cossack stages 2 and 3, and Wily stages 1, 2 and 3. Garyobys can be destroyed with Ring Boomerang, Dust Crusher, and also by detonating a Drill Bomb close to them. A fully charged Mega Buster will paralyze them briefly. In Mega Man III they appear in Dive Man's Stage again, as well as the last Wily Stage. Screw Crusher can destroy a Garyoby with one hit. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Garyoby. Cyber Gabyoall is a Gabyoall found in Mega Man 6, equipped with jet engines to speed up if Mega Man is on the same level as themselves. They can only be destroyed with the Blizzard Attack or a fully charged punch from Power Mega Man. Some appear on floors, while others can be found upside down and running along ceilings. They appear in the stages of Flame Man, Knight Man, Wind Man, and Yamato Man, and also in Mr. X stages 1 and 3, and Wily stage 1. Spiral Gabyoall is a Gabyoall from Mega Man 7 that appears in Freeze Man's, Junk Man's, Burst Man's, Slash Man's and Spring Man's stages, as well as Dr. Wily stages 2 and 3. They can only be destroyed with Danger Wrap, but they must be caught within the bubble to be destroyed, meaning they cannot be destroyed by simply dropping the bomb on them. Spinning Gabyoall is a Gabyoall from Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. They can only be destroyed with the Ice Wave in Mega Man 8 and the Wave Burner in Mega Man & Bass. Spinning Gabyoalls appear in the stages of Astro Man, Search Man, Grenade Man and Aqua Man (as well as Wily stages 2 and 3) in Mega Man 8, and the stages of Cold Man, Burner Man and Pirate Man (as well as King stage 1) in Mega Man & Bass. Gagabyoall is from Mega Man 9, and behave like most Gabyoalls. They appear in the stages of Concrete Man and Jewel Man, as well as in various Endless Stages. Gagabyoalls can be destroyed with a Black Hole Bomb, Concrete Shot, or Tornado Blow. Other weapons will paralyze them for a couple of seconds. Gabyoall (Mega Man 11) The Gabyoall in Mega Man 11 appears in Impact Man's stage, Tundra Man's stage, and in the Gear Fortress. It can only be destroyed with Pile Driver, Chain Blast, and the Final Charge Shot. ''Mega Man X'' series Rolling Gabyoall , called Rolling Gabyool in the ending credits of Mega Man X, is an invincible Gabyoall found in Flame Mammoth's weapons factory, traveling along the pipes near his lair. They slide back and forth across the pipes and sometimes flip upside-down to try to hit X as he passes by. They can only be destroyed by X's Rolling Shield. Metal Gabyoall is Gabyoall from Mega Man X4 that can only be found in Web Spider's jungle stage. They can only be destroyed by X's Ground Hunter. Seil Gabyoall is an invincible Gabyoall from Mega Man X5 that travels along ropes, in a similar manner as Rolling Gabyoalls. They appear in Spike Rosered's stage and the third final stage. "Seil" means rope in German. Megabyoall is an invincible Gabyoall appearing in Mega Man X8. Although they can't be destroyed, attacking them will stun them for a short time. The electric weapons obtained from Gigabolt Man-O-War can paralyze them permanently while they are on the screen. They travel back and forth on a surface, some using a small hovering drone to increase their vertical range. If powered-up by a MAME-Q, they will receive a 2X speed increase. Megabyoalls appear in Bamboo Pandamonium's Booster Forest, Burn Rooster's Inferno, Dark Mantis's Pitch Black, and Earthrock Trilobyte's Metal Valley stages. ''Mega Man Zero'' series Top Gabyoall is a bladed top Gabyoall from the Mega Man Zero series. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series Gabyoalls appear as viruses in Mega Man Network Transmission. Like other Gabyoalls, they travel along the ground and bounce in the reverse direction when meeting an edge, increasing in speed as MegaMan gains proximity. However, unlike other versions, they can be destroyed by almost any weapon, including the Mega Buster. Virus Stats Other Media Gabyoall and variants like the Cyber Gabyoall make appearances in several manga. Gallery MM11 Gabyoall concept.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept art MMPU Spine concept.png|''Mega Man Powered Up'' concept art ZombieCafe Zako1.png|Gabyoall cameo in the event from Zombie Cafe. MHXRollingGabyoall.png|Concept art of Rolling Gabyoall from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. MegabyoallConcept.jpg|Concept art for Megabyoall from Mega Man X8. R1Gabyoall.png|Gabyoall in the Rockman manga. R6FlameEnemies.png|Cyber Gabyoall in the Rockman 6 manga. R11 Enemies.png|Gabyoall cameo in the Rockman 11 manga. Gabyoall (MM11).png|Mega Man 11 Gabyoall RTDEnemies.png Similar enemies *Curlinger *Springer References Category:Mega Man enemies Category:Mega Man 3 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man 11 enemies Category:Mega Man & Bass enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Mega Man X4 enemies Category:Mega Man X5 enemies Category:Mega Man X8 enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies Category:Low-lying enemies Category:Invincible enemies